Live Action Epic Adventure Experience
Live Action Epic Adventure Exprience!! okay so i kinda just made that term up. im just tired of saying 'larp' all the time. 'larp' has a slightly bad tone with many even those who havent realized their larping yet. ((hey you reading this who thinks the us dollar is actually worth anything beyond everyone agreeing it does - yeah, you're larping!)) larping is really just pretending on a higher scale. when everyon one agrees that something 'is' even if it isnt the effect is quite powerful. when this power is used to create new esxperience i think we've tuned into something that can be quite dynamic and life changing. we do however want to craft LAEAE Larp. we want it to be different, we want that 'EPIC' feeling. that exuberance, to be in that moment when things feel 'EPIC'!! That what we want people to get and opportunity to experience. not to say its going to be epic all the time. i mean we gotta entertain your other senses a bit. how about a sense of taste. we have a special secret ingredient you wont get anywhere else. its called working for your food! you as a player can get so much excercise in a day that just about everything tastes amazing! haa! just kidding. we've got peopl e who love cooking around and they cook up some of the best i've ever tasted. Personally i feel that Adventure is something that comes inherently with travel. its an inherent part of any experience, it just depends on ho you coose to react to your experience! we often use the ice cream and poo on shoe example to explain this. ::: " figuratively, at any given time you are experiencing two things! ::: being 5 years old and having a fist full of ice cream in a cone ((dont break it)) ::: and the horrible at any age experience of having poo on your shoe ((ew, nasty get it off!) ::: now these are two extremes are they not? which are you going to pay attention to? you wanna get the nasty off your shoe, BUT AT THE SAME TIME YOUR ICE CREME IS MELTING!!! ((serious priorities here!!)) what do you choose to do? do you deal with the ice cream you've been waiting all school year for? or do you get that nasty poo off your shoe!? well its in this instant that you must make a choice. if you do either you'll be suffering in some way. well realisticly we dont always eat ice creme nor do we always have poo on our shoes ((hopefully)) but we alays are experiencing that choice, at least i hope we all are, anyting less and you might be a robot. lol it is that choice that immediately effects our lives. are we avoident of suffering or do we hyper focus on it and become our own worst enemy? do we so hun up on the issue that there is this problem? or do we focus so much on eathing that damn ice creme that we forget all else? or by chance do we walk in a magic middle path where our lives seem kinda perfect sometimes. ((SALES PITCH: the issue isnt what do you do first or at all, its how often are we walking that amazing middle path where we just feel truely happy nd content. it happens for some of us. i know some friends who are just in constant pain and that isnt an option for them. but heres the point if you're lucky enough to put on some cool clothes, pick up a weapon, or claim to be somone else for a weekend you gotta be kinda lucky and appreciate where you're walking at that moment.)) so thats about it for this one. cant think of much more for it atm